Severus Snape
Severus Snape is the son of Deverus, and Melia Snape making him a member of the powerful House Snape. Lilly Potter had one child with her lover Severus Snape in the form of Desimus Potter of whom was a young girl at the time of the Potter Massacre and she she died never having known that Severus was her father believing James was her father. He is for many cases, the second in command to the Arch-Mage Albus Dumbledore, and is a member of the Hogwarts City Council further leading to his immense power in the city and the republic. Severus Snape is a Magi sensitive person, of which he is a very high level Magi user with his level being Level four, and he is centered mainly within the Destruction School of Magi and has an immense amount of power in the elements of this Magi School. Severus Snape is most known for his channeling of the spell that utterly obliterated the Empire city of Greenshop, which has had a massive effect on the geopolitical landscape of Europe. At the age of nine, Lily Potter and Severus Snape would become friends and this relationship first sparked from the fact that he lived down in Spinner's End, which was within walking distance of the House Dormitras estates. As the prophesies led Tom Malfoy to begin plotting the destruction of House Potter it was Severus Snape of whom had secretly been a member of the Deatheaters to turn against them and he would travel to Hogwarts and reveal to the Order of the Pheonix that House Potter was the target of all the energies of the Deatheaters. Now a loyal member of the Order of the Pheonix he begin to tirelessly search for Tom Malfoy and it was in this search that brought him to Westbridge where he dueled Tom Malfoy but was defeated in a duel shortly before the massacre of House Potter. Severus would arrive at the Potter estates a day following the massacre and discovered alongside the other members of the Order of the Phoenix the ruins of House Potter and Severus would be emotionally destroyed by the deaths of his beloved Lilly and their child Desimus but swore an oath while holding her body to defend her son Harry Potter like he was his own son. History Early History Lilly Potter At the age of nine, Lily Potter and Severus Snape would become friends and this relationship first sparked from the fact that he lived down in Spinner's End, which was within walking distance of the House Dormitras estates. For a time he was the loyal servent of Lord Voldermorte but following the murder of Lilly Potter, who he was secretly in love with, he turned sides, and was instrumental in the failure of Lord Voldermorte. Hogwarts Civil War Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War Lord Voldermorte See Also : Lord Voldermorte Picking Sides 'Hogwarts Civil War' Main Article : Hogwarts Civil War Westridge : "The town was burning around me, and it seemed hopeless to believe we could survive after the arrival of Severus, and the members of Hogwarts from within our ranks. Nothing to do but wait. Nothing to do but wait and hope my family surivived." : -Lucius Malfoy With the fall of the final gatehouse into the main city, and the quickly debarking marines from House Starke, and House Lannister the forces remaining under the command of Lucius Malfoy waited for his command, and he ordered them to retreat to the Malfoy Keep for what everyone believed was a last stand. At this moment more then half the remaining men under his command would lay their swords down instead of retreat, and thus Lucius travelled over the bridge with less then thirty men left and ordered the men to prepare for the final attack. With Westbridge fallen to the forces of Lucerne Lucius saw this as his chance to finally die. As his remaining men prepared to die in the last stand, he knew he had to make sure that his son Lucius wasn't going to make the same mistakes that he did. Lucius first went to his youngest son, and the only one left in his family who he felt had any morals left and told him the following. "You must listen to me son. What has happened here was for the best. We are morally bankrupt, and the pain weve caused must be paid for, and I plan on making the first deposit. No matter what happens son never allow vengeance to consume you or elce you will make the mistake my brother made. I love you son." -Lucius Malfoy Following this he took out his sword and walked to the center of the bridge connecting the main island to the palace, and stood waiting for the forces of Lucerne to come. His men waited around him horrified but still remaining loyal to the end, and in that moment he ordered them to lay their swords down, and return to stand with his family. After a few minutes Joshua Jackson arrived on the bridge with his men, and told Lucius to stand down and accept the surrender of the city. Lucius just laughed at them and said that his time was over, and if they had any compassion they would end him. Joshua knew something about compassion for the weak, and he ordered his men to stand down while he engaged Lucius in a duel. The two fought and as Draco watched on Lucius was killed by Joshua Jackson, and then released gently into the river. : '' "You just never think your hero is going to die. You always assume after reading books, and hearing stories that the hero lives. Either everything I'd ever read, or heard was a lie or my father wasn't the hero. And if he wasn't the hero that means he was the villian. And if he was the villian what does that make me?"'' : -Draco Malfoy Joshua would lead his men across the bridge and find the remaining members of House Malfoy and their vassal aristocrats lying on the ground with their swords thrown away. Seeing this he ordered his men to take them into captivity until they knew what to do with them. As the House Shephard men moved to do this, Draco finally came to the conclusion that would change everything. Draco would rise from the rest of the surrendered troops and stand up. His mother would yell at him to lay down, and think about his wife who was in another part of the city, but he had to escape and so he ran from the group and climbed to the top of the House Malfoy keep. Chased by the men of House Shephard and the shouting of his mother he would jump from the ramparts into the water nearly thirty feet down barely missing the rocks. Hitting the water he stayed under as long as he possibly could before hiding under the outcropping of rocks so that none could see him. The Shephard men believed he was dead, and thus he managed to escape but left behind much of his family and his wife and young son. Conflict with Hardrian of Weerhousen Relationships Harry Potter See Also : Harry Potter "I promised Lilly once that I'd do everything in power to always help, and protect her son and thats the one promise to her I have left to keep. If I should fail then it was all for nothing." -Severus Snape Category:Magi Category:Level Four Magi Category:People Category:People of Hogwarts Category:Goth Category:Human Category:Order of the Pheonix Category:House Slytherin Category:House Snape Category:Destruction School of Magi